five_nights_at_tubbylandfandomcom-20200223-history
Defense Mechanisms
FNaTL= Fumes Machine The Fumes Machine is a mechanic used in Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance The fumes machine is not shown, however there is a button that appears in the middle of the left side of the screen when viewing Dining Room 1 on and after Night 3. It is a grey button with the words: STOP DIPSY. When clicked, it turns green for a moment, and the number below it goes down 1-10. Gameplay It first appears on Night 3 in Dining Room 1 to slow down or stop Dipsy in his tracks before he comes to the office. The fumes are limited in use. They start at 100 percent full and go down by somewhere between 0 and 10 by every click. If the fumes reach zero then the player cannot use fumes anymore and becomes vulnerable to Dipsy entering the office. Music Box The Music Box 'is a key mechanic in ''Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance The Music Box does not seem to be visible in the Repair Room, however, when viewing that camera, there is text that says "Hold 'Space' to wind" and a box below it with a dull green that empties from the box. Gameplay The music box is used to defend the player against Po. If not wound up, Po will stare at the camera and will then jumpscare the player. Trivia *The full version of the music that the music box plays can actually be heard in Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game when the game over screen is shown and when you choose to free yourself in the 8/20 mode ending. This is confirmed to be a reused file by Clicky. * Prior to the revamp, the music box had to be wound up by hovering over a button. * The music box winds down much faster than before the revamp. |-|FNaTL 2= Smoke Machine The '''smoke machine is your main line of defense in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Appearance The smoke machine is a large white glowing button. When the player clicks on the button, the button will glow green. When smoke has filled the screen, the button goes dark gray and the design around it disappears. In the Thanksgiving update, the button was updated to be a large shining light blue button on a stone panel, with the words "Smoke Machine" above the button. Gameplay When pressed, smoke comes and fills the screen, blocking animatronics' view from yourself. This mechanic doesn't work on Noo-Noo and Tinky Winky, because they have a special technology in case of a fire. It also doesn't work on Po, because it makes the awareness meter go up when used, due to her not having eyes and depending on noise and movement to sense things and the smoke machine making noise. To activate the smoke machine, press the button on the far left. "The fumes are perfectly harmless and easy to obtain" as quoted from the phone guy, letting the player know the machine won't ever run out and there is no immediate harm to keeping the smoke up. The smoke can be removed by pressing the Ctrl button or by clicking the button again through the smoke. If Po 2.0, Dipsy, or Laa-Laa appear, and you don't press the smoke in time, they will attack. Laa-Laa seems to give you the most time to press the button while Po 2.0 gives you the least, and Dipsy seems to give as much time as Laa-Laa but does not put down the camera for you. If the Toggle Transmission button is on, the smoke machine does not work, and you must wait until the transmissions run out to turn off before you can use the smoke machine again. Trivia * People consider this as a replacement for the fume mechanic in the first game, except it actually makes the animatronics (excluding Noo-Noo, Tinky Winky, and Po) go away. * A similar mechanic appeared in The Return to Freddy's 4, except it released steam and also instead of a button, it was a lever. Transmissions Transmissions (Specifically the Toggle Transmissions button) are a mechanic in Five Nights at Tubbyland 2. Appearance The Toggle Transmissions appears as a button in the top left corner when looking at Noo-Noo's Kitchen in the cameras. When it is off, it is grey, and when it is on it turns a shade of greyish-green. The number under it recharges to 100 while it is off, and it quickly goes down all the way to 0 when it is on. Gameplay The Toggle Transmissions button is meant to keep Noo-Noo away when he activates. It sends a radio signal when it is on which is meant to disable Noo-Noo when he is about to move. You need to turn on the button if you hear Noo-Noo's music box or see Noo-Noo's eyes turn on. The transmissions do recharge, but the button automatically turns off when it hits zero. About 30 transmissions are needed to turn him back off. The downside to keeping it on is that you cannot use the smoke machine while the button is on. Trivia * This could've been a replacement for the fume mechanic in the first game. But it recharges, making the player less vulnerable for Noo-Noo. * The Tubbyland Voice Trumpet plays the same sound but louder when it appears. |-|Beta= Music Box The Music Box is a key mechanic in the demo of Five Nights at Tubbyland. Appearance Again, the music box itself is not visible, but the button while inactive is grey in the demo, as well as the box holding the bars, which are shorter. Gameplay It acts identical to the full game, needing to be wound up constantly to keep away Po. Trivia *The music that the music box plays in the demo sounds very similar to the song Greensleeves, and is likely an edited version. *The demo music box song is used in the minigame after beating 3/20 mode in the Custom Night. |-|Gallery= FNaTL Fumes Machine Stop dipsy in-game.png|The fumes button in-game. Stop dipsy.gif|The fumes button. Fumes.png|The fumes button in-game prior to the revamp. Fume button.gif|The fumes button prior to the revamp. Music Box Music box ingame new.png|The music box in-game. Music box new.gif|The animation of the music box winding down. Music box.png|The music box in-game, prior to the revamp. Music box wind down.gif|The animation of the music box winding down, prior to the revamp. Hover over to wind.gif|The "Hover over to wind" button shown prior to the revamp. FNaTL 2 Smoke Machine 118994 (1).jpg|The smoke machine button on the far left from an older version. Left office new.png|The smoke button to the left. New smoke button.gif|The smoke machine button's forms. Smoke button.gif|The smoke machine button's forms from the old version. Smoke office real.gif|Smoke filling the office. Transmissions Toggle transmissions.gif 118996 (1).jpg|The Toggle Transmissions button in-game (top left). Beta Music Box Beta hover wind.gif Beta Repair room music box.png|The music box in-game. Beta music box.gif|The animation of the music box winding down. |-|Audio= FNaTL Fumes Machine Music Box FNaTL 2 Smoke Machine Transmissions Beta Music Box Category:Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2